YuGiOh! GXII Shadow Duellists
by GX-Duellist
Summary: A chance encounter with a mysterious shop owner before his entrance exams to Duel Academy will have a bigger bearing on Chris' life at DA than he could ever imagine...Will he find the truth or will he just fins trouble?ChrisYumi pairing
1. The Neo Spacian Light Hare

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or anyof the characters portrayed within the televised serial. The events and OC's in the story are entirely fictional, any resemblance to any real person is entirely coincidential and no offence is meant.

* * *

Chris' alarm was bleeping incessantly, bleary eyed he looked at it and roughly made out that it was 7:30 am. He rolled out of bed and completed his morning ritual of washing, dressing at eating. He then went back to his room and looked at his calendar, it showed as the 29th July 2026, in the event space it had 3 words written in bold lettering 'DA Entrance Exams'. It then hit him; today he was testing for entry and placement in Duel Academy. He dashed to his wardrobe and lifted its false bottom to reveal a duel disk, three metal cases and a small black box with a belt clip on it. He grabbed the box, threw on his signature 'Princeton' trench coat, and left his house.

He dashed to the bus stop and caught the number 6 to Domino City Centre. When he disembarked he passed the Muto game shop and went to a back alley card shop. As he entered he looked around, then he went to the counter.

"Excuse me, I heard you've just got in a rare card set; the _Neo Spacian Light Hare_ set. Is it true?" He asked excitedly

"Yes, we got it in last night; it certainly was a unique find, the only one made. The thing is no one will have it because it looks weak. However you seem quite interested in it, any particular reason?" The man at the counter asked

"Well, it's the final card I need for my deck, and then it'll be complete. I've been looking for it for ages, ever since I heard about it on the duel net chat room." Chris replied with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Tell ya what" The man said "I'm in a good mood today, and I like your style, the way you see cards, not for their obvious power or their points but their potential, I'll give you the card for free. However I need something in return. Today's the Academy entrance exams right? Well there's a teacher there called Dr. Vellian Crowler, and he had me booted from the Academy using false evidence, then put my place in the Academy up as the prize in a duel. However he had it rigged with the conditions, so what I need you to do, is get into duel Academy and take him down in a Duel, avenge me. I know you can do it, I can see it in your eyes, the desire to never give up, no matter what the odds. Here's my e-mail account, e-mail me the video of the match." The man said

"Thanks, what's your name by the way?" Chris asked the benefactor

"The name's Falmer, Kingston Falmer." The man said

Kingston handed Chris the envelope with the cards in, he took them out and looked at them _Neo Spacian Light Hare, Elemental Hero Light Neos_ and _Neo Spacian Light Claws_. He placed them carefully in his deck, and then thanked Kingston again, before rushing out of the door towards the Duel Academy Dome.

* * *

DUEL ACADEMY DOME

* * *

Chris registered for his exams; then waited in the ante-chamber for his batch to begin the written exam. He had been revising all the possible points he could think of so he could get the highest possible grade for the written exam.

Twenty minutes later, Chris and the other candidates were ushered into a hall which had desks laid out evenly in a grid. Each desk had a booklet on it as well as a pen and a blank sheet of paper. They were directed to their seats by the Academy faculty. Chris assumed his seat then looked towards the board at the front and read the text on it.

**Start Time: 10:30**

**End Time: 11:30**

**Invigilator: Dr. V Crowler PhD Duelling (Asst Chancellor)**

**No Talking**

**No Bathroom Breaks**

**If you finish before the allotted end time raise your hand and await a proctor to collect you paper and give you instructions.**

Chris looked at the invigilator's desk and there sat and man, at least he assumed it was a man, wearing a pompous out fit and an even more pompous expression. He knew instantly that was Crowler and made a note of what he looked like so he could get him back for Kingston.

"Applicants, you now have 1 hour to complete the Duel Academy written entrance exam, you may begin." Crowler said in a girlish tone.

Chris opened his paper and started ticking the multiple choice questions, very quickly and accurately. He found it relatively easy, he then moved onto the written answer section where he once again answered concisely and with ease. With in twenty five minutes he had completed his exam and double checked it. He raised his hand, and watched as Crowler got up, and collected his paper. Chris was then instructed to silently leave the hall using the back door to enter the practical arena.

Chris did as he was told and entered the area. He looked at the digital message board. **Practical Examinations for batch four candidates will take place at 11:45. Please sign in early to get the Proctor of your choice.** Chris saw his chance to get back at Crowler for Kingston; he'd flatten him in the entrance exam for everybody to see. He registered and ticked Crowler's box, then looked at what deck Crowler was supposed to be using, his personal Ancient Gear deck, with the Ancient Gear Golem as his headliner. Chris felt a stone pull his gut to the floor. What had he gotten himself into?

All of a sudden a light came from his deck and next to him was standing the _Neo Spacian Light Hare._

"Do not worry Chris, All will be fine, we have the power to win this, and claim justice for the wrongs of Crowler" _NSLH_ said

"Thanks, but this is weird, how can you be here speaking to me?" Chris asked sceptically, thinking the stress of the upcoming duel was making him hallucinate.

"I am a duel spirit, the duel spirit bound with your soul to be exact. I am nothing to worry about; I am here to help you through your trials and tribulations Chris." _NSLH_ explained

"Hey I read about this somewhere in a Para-duelling report, some duellists can see the spirits which inhabit cards, some of them even have a bond with them, so are you telling me I can see duel monster spirits?"

"Well deduced Chris, I must say you are taking this very well." _NSLH _complimented Chris

"Thanks Light Hare, it just feels good that some one's got my back when I need them the most, I feel like I can trust you, like we have a deep unspoken bond, like you've always been there but I haven't really noticed." Chris said

Chris took out his new card and looked at it, as the white hare in the graphic winked at him and made the 'V' sign. He smiled and placed him back in his deck, feeling a surge of confidence rush through him.


	2. Neo Spacians vs Ancient Gears

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or anyof the characters portrayed within the televised serial. The events and OC's in the story are entirely fictional, any resemblance to any real person is entirely coincidential and no offence is meant.

* * *

The time for Chris' duel batch arrived, he slipped on his duel disk and inserted his deck. He was called the exam arena five. He proceeded to the arena where Crowler had his vest ready fitted. He inserted his Ancient Gear deck into its slot and the lights flashed on. Chris activated his own duel disk and positioned himself in his signature duelling stance.

"Well young scholar, I admire your bravery, not many people opt to duel my deck because of its headliner. You must be quite good for an amateur. However I don't fancy your odds of entry against me." Crowler mocked in his calm tone

"Whatevs, can we just throw down? By all means go first Doc." Chris retorted, shooting down Crowler by not being phased by his comments

"Yes let's as you so elegantly put it 'Throw down'" Crowler continued

**Chris: 4000**

**Crowler: 4000**

**Crowler: **

**Hand: **_Ancient Gear Soldier, Damage Condenser, Ancient Gear Castle, Heavy Storm, Wicked Statue._

**S: **N/A

**D: **Ancient Gear Golem

**M1: **Summon _AGS_ in attack mode, play _Wicked Statue_ face down, activate Heavy Storm  destroy Wicked Statue  Summons Wicked token  Sacrifices _AGS _and _Wt_  Summon _AGG._

**B: **N/A

**M2: **N/A

**E: **N/A  Chris' Move

"That should do for now." Crowler said

"Well if you insist Doc, but it's kind of a lame move, getting your headliner out on a turn you can't attack." Chris replied

"Let's see you do better" Crowler said in shock of the calm insult thrown his way.

**Chris**

**Hand: **_Neo Spacian Light Hare, E-Hero Bladedge, Fake Hero, Neo Space, Draining Shield_

**S:** N/A

**D:** E-Hero Neos

**M1:** Summon Light Hare, Activate Neo Space, Play Fake Hero Face Down, Play Draining Shield Face Down.

**B: **Activate Light Hare's effect (This card can attack your opponent's life points directly. Discard one monster card from your hand to the graveyard, the monster's attack points become the original attack of this card until the end phase of the turn it was used.)  Discard Bladedge  2600 ATK (+500 point bonus from Neo Space 3100)  3100 points deducted from Crowler.

**M2: ** N/A

**E: **Light Hares attack goes back to 0 (+500 500)  Crowler's Move

"Hmmm, a direct attack very crafty young scholar, but I activate a trap, Damage condenser, seeing as how I took 3100 points of damage I'll discard Ancient Gear and summon Ancient Gear Mauler (2900/1500) to the field, now I have two monsters staring you down.

**Crowler**

**900 LP**

**Hand: **_ AGC_

**S: **N/A

**D: ** _Hyper Gear_

**M1: ** Equip Hyper Gear to AGG (+500 attack points 3500)

**B: **AGG attacks Light Hare  Chris activates Draining Shield  +3500 LP 7500 LP. AGM attacks Light Hare  Light Hare destroyed  Chris takes 2400 damage  5100 LP.

**M2: **N/A

**E: **N/A  Chris' Move

**Chris**

**5100 LP**

**Hand:** E Hero Neos

**S:** N/A

**D:** Monster Reborn

**M1:** Activate Monster Reborn  Special Summon Light Hare. Activate Fake Hero  E-Hero Neos. Initiate contact fusion (Neo Spacian Light Hare + E-Hero Neos)  E-Hero Light Neos (0 (+500)/3000 – effect when this monster is successfully summon you may bring one spell card from your deck to your hand. This monster can attack your opponent's life points directly. Remove one monster in your graveyard from play, that monster's attack becomes this monster's original attack points until the end phase of this turn.)  Activate Effect  Neo Spacian Light Claws  Equip to Light Neos  +1000 atk (0+500+1000)Remove Bladedge from play (0+500+1000+26004100).

**B: **Direct attack on Crowler's LP for 4100  end duel, Crowler looses

**M2: **N/A

**E:** N/A

"Oh yeah that's game! Looks like your Ancient Gears have ancient rust, so I guess I'm in huh Doc?" Chris quipped

"You've humiliated me, first that slacker Jaden Yuki, then that trouble maker Kingston Falmer then you the loudmouth, when will it ever end?" Crowler cried

"Easy Doc, but like your monsters your style is Ancient, you might wanna try some WD-40 on that deck, it might do better." Chris said

Chris e-mailed the duel video and data to Kingston like he promised, then went to collect his new gear. He went to the desk and was handed a yellow blazer, and a new duel disk along with the standard issue PDA. He entered his information and registered it on the network, then left the Duel Academy Dome.

* * *

KINGSTON'S CARD SHOP

* * *

"Yo, Kingston you here?" Chris called before he entered the door, However there was no reply. Chris stood in shock at what he saw next, the shop was in ruins, there were cards everywhere, books on the floor, then the sight of duel spirits lying there injured. However nothing could prepare him for what he saw next. Kingston was lying on the floor, his deck strewn next to him, he wasn't moving, and something had been burned to his face. Chris recognised it at once, it was the Wdjat, the symbol of the shadow realm, he had seen it before, when the shadow realm had spilled over… 


	3. Staying with Dad

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or anyof the characters portrayed within the televised serial. The events and OC's in the story are entirely fictional, any resemblance to any real person is entirely coincidential and no offence is meant.

* * *

Chris used the shop phone to call for help immediately. Within minutes paramedics showed up in their ambulance to cart him to hospital. Chris came along with him, to make sure he was okay.

* * *

DOMINO CITY HOSPITAL: A&E dept

* * *

Three hours had gone by before Kingston came through. He was too weak to speak, however he sent Chris a message on the PDA, it consisted of two words 'Shadow Duellists'. Chris saved it and closed it before the doctor came back. Chris sat with him until visiting hours were over, then he got the number 6 bus home again.

* * *

CHRIS' HOUSE

* * *

Chris unlocked his front door and walked in, there was a note attacked to the inner door 

_Chris,_

_Gone to Aunt Judy's for the weekend, look at prospectus for prep school while I'm away and get clothing ready for interview. Will be back Sunday night. Dad will be around to collect you at noon tomorrow, be ready._

_See you in August, love_

_Mum._

Chris took the note off of the door and screw it up, before fetching his duel disk and his bag from inside the wheelie bin, his hiding place for when he bought things home that he mum wouldn't approve of, which in short was anything to do with Duel Monsters.

Chris' parents were divorced and he went to live with his mum by court ruling at the age of 7. He wanted to live with his dad in Astamore city 20 miles away, but because he was a minor 'he didn't know what he wanted'.

Chris' mum thought that anything to do with a card game was infantile as well as being a waste of time, money and intelligence, not to mention it wasn't proper for young boys from the high end of society to be playing with the more common sort.

However his dad was much cooler, Chris' dad worked as a card designer for I2, he was paid well for it, and said he was old enough to make his own decisions. He says the reason they split up, was because his mum wasn't willing to accept that there was nothing wrong with being like everyone else. Just because people earn less money doesn't make them bad people. It was Chris' dad who got him his deck after a chance meeting with Jaden Yuki at his final career duel 10 years ago. Chris' dad had told Jaden how Chris hero worshiped him, and Jaden gave Chris his deck, after removing his Winged Kuriboh card.

He hadn't made many changes to the deck, but enough to make it his while still honouring Jaden. Chris' mum didn't know about any of the cards he had stashed away in his room. She thought he wanted to go along with her 'life plan' and follow the example of family friends Jagger and Slade Princeton, who were big wigs in the financial and political world, however she made3 it quite clear that she though Chazz their younger brother was wasting his time taking part in silly card games, and would do well to follow in the footsteps of his upstanding brothers, and Jagger and Slade agreed with her whole heartedly.

He went upstairs to his room, put his things back into hiding, then marked off the 30th August, the day he'd set off to Duel Academy in Ra Yellow. He took $20 out of his piggy bank and ordered in a pizza with some Coca Cola and garlic bread, and watched the Pro League semi-finals on PPV, Chazz 'Chazz it up' Princeton against Judd Everwhit.

After the match had finished Chris went off to bed, thinking about the day's events, meeting Kingston, the exams, his new cards, duel spirits, being at the hospital. He occupied himself with these thoughts until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

* * *

Chris got up packed his things and bought them downstairs to take to his dad's house. His dad didn't know about his plan to go to DA, and he wanted to keep it that way, it's just he didn't want to get his dad in trouble if it seemed like he allowed him to go, so he's sneak out and get a taxi to the docks a week before he was supposed to go back to his mum's house while leaving a note for his dad. 

The hours dripped by slowly for Chris as he waited noon so he could see his dad. However his waiting finally paid off as he heard the horn of his dad's car toot outside. He grabbed his bags, shot out of the door and locked up. Then got in the car with his dad and left.

* * *

CHRIS' DAD'S HOUSE

* * *

Chris and his dad pulled up to his dad's house. They disembarked from the car and went inside. Once inside Chris dumped his things into the hall and followed his dad through to the kitchen. 

"So Chris anything has interesting happened with you lately?" His dad enquired

"Yeah, while I was in town yesterday, I found this card shop owned by this guy call Kingston Falmer, and he had the final cards I needed for my deck. The Neo Spacian Light Hare, card set. Anyway I went back to see him later and his shop had been totalled and he was out cold. He's in the hospital recovering, when I asked who did it, he wrote two words down, he wrote Shadow Duellists. What's even weirder, he had the Wdjat burned to the side of his face." Chris explained

"Wait, Kingston Falmer. Big guy, dark skinned, kicked out of Duel Academy by Crowler?" Chris' dad asked

"Yeah, how do you know him?" Chris replied

"He was in my dorm back in the day with me and your mum. Then three of us were notorious for our exploits. I remember he used to duel with a cyber beast deck, and boy did he know how to handle it. He could have gone pro, but Crowler put a stop to that because he refused to step down when he threw insults and Kingston,"

"No way, mum duelled? I thought she hated it, I didn't even think she knew how to play, let alone the thought she actually went to the academy. I'd give my left arm to get a place there." Chris said convincingly, not letting on to his plan.

"Oh yeah, that's how your mum and I met, she was really big into it. Then that whole thing with the shadow games came about and she turned her back on it. She put too much value on her soul. She promised if we ever had a child she didn't want you to be a part of it, and that's why we split, because I wanted you to make up your own mind." Chris' dad explained.

"Whoa! That's a shock to the system, one minute mums like 2-D lady, then I find out this." Chris said in awe.

"Oh by the way, I was in a meeting with Pegasus the other week and as a reward for doing such good work for the company for such a long time, he gave me tickets to see the Pro League final next week. Wanna go?" Chris dad asked casually

""Does Seto Kaiba have three Blue Eyes White Dragons? Did you even have to ask? Did I ever tell you you're the coolest dad ever?" Chris said in a flurry of excitement

"So that's a yes then I take it?" Chris dad replied with a smile.


	4. The Pro League Finals

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or anyof the characters portrayed within the televised serial. The events and OC's in the story are entirely fictional, any resemblance to any real person is entirely coincidential and no offence is meant.

* * *

Chris enjoyed the next week with his dad. They talked about all kinds of things from who they thought would win the Pro League Finals (Chazz Princeton or Selma Deeproot) to girls. Then it finally arrived the day of the finals, Chris was cheering in favour of Chazz while his dad cheered on Selma. They had front row seats near Maxamillion Pegasus and Seto Kaiba.

Displays of Pyrotechnics were put on for the celebrity judge, none other than Atticus 'Bro Bro' Rhodes of Duel Idol fame.

"Ladies and Gentlemen are you ready for a duel?" Atticus screamed though his microphone, the crowd cheered.

"I can't hear you; I said are you ready for a duel?" Atticus asked again, as the crowd seamed louder still.

"Well then let me introduce you to tonight's star duellists, first up we have our returning champion – Chazz 'Chazz it up' Princeton." Atticus said with limitless gusto. The crowd began to belt out 'Chazz it up' with great enthusiasm.

"And now for our contender, in her rookie season, fresh from Duel Academy, Selma Deeproot!" The crowd cheers as people over the other side of the Kaiba Dome from Duel Academy students in blue blazers and Chris' dad whistle and cheer the rookie.

Chris picked up his events program and looked at the duellist bios;

**Name**: _Chazz Princeton_

**Age**: _38_

**Years in Pro League**: _20_

**Deck Theme**: _Ojama_

**Odds to win**: _2:1_

**Consecutive league final wins:** _17_

**Fun Fact:**_Chazz once beat his brother Jagger in a duel for Duel Academy. His brother was using a deck of rare and powerful cards, but Chazz was only allowed to use cards with 500 ATK or less, so he assembled his deck using weak cards from the bottom of a well. Coincidentally this is where he got the Ojama cards from._

**Name**: _Selma Deeproot_

**Age**: _18_

**Years in Pro League**: _1_

**Deck Theme**: _Plants_

**Odds to win**: _10:3_

**Consecutive League Final wins**: _0_

**Fun Fact**: _Selma's deck was constructed just half an hour before her first official pro match because she lost her old deck en route to the venue. When it appeared it worked better than her old deck she decided to keep it. _

"Okay rookie, prepare to be Chazzed up." Chazz taunted

""Whatever old timer, but I should warn you I graduated top of Obelisk Blue at Duel Academy. I'm no Daisy." She retorted

Chazz

4000

Hand: Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, Ojama Black, Ojama Trio, Ojamuscle

S: N/A

D: Polymerisation

M1: Activate trap card 'Ojama Trio'  summon three Ojama Tokens to Selma's field. Activate Polymerisation (sacrificing Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black) to Fusion Summon Ojama King. Activate spell 'Ojamuscle' destroys three Ojama Tokens  Selma Takes 900 damage  Ojama King gains 3000 attack points (0+3000)

B: N/A

M2: N/A

E: Declares empty hand to draw new hand new turn  Selma's turn

Selma

3100

Hand: Killer weed, enchanted plant food, healing herbs, Killer weed, Killer weed

S: N/A

D: Incarnate Mother Gaia

M1: Summon Killer weed (1200/1800). Activate Spell 'Enchanted Plant Food' (when a plant monster is normal summoned, special summon as many more monsters from your hand that has the same name in attack mode) special summon Killer weed x2 in ATK mode. Sacrifice 3x Killer weed  tribute summon Incarnate Mother Gaia (2500/3000) (effect: this monster gains 300 attack points for every 'plant' monster in the graveyard. This monster cannot attack on the turn it was tribute summoned)

B: N/A

M2: N/A

E: Chazz's Turn

4000

Hand: N/A

S: N/A

D: Defusion, Ojama Trio, Ojamuscle, Ojama Delta Hurricane, Re-Fusion.

M1: Defuse OK, activate ODH  Selma's field is empty  Activate Re-fusion  OK summoned. Activate Ojama Trio  OT on Selma's field. Activate Ojamuscle  OT destroyed  Selma takes 900 damage  OK gains 3000 attack.

B: OK Direct attack on Selma

M2: N/A

E: Chazz wins.

The crowd erupted into cheers and Chazz punched the air, while Selma fell to her knees and began to sob into her hands. Atticus threw the mic to Chazz for his victory speech.

"To all my loyal fans, you knew who the winner would be from the start, to everyone else, that how I Chazz. It. Up! On a mire serious note, this was my final match; I am retiring from the pro leagues to take up a different career in duelling. I'm sure you'll here about it sooner or later. Join with me in one last cheer." Chazz said in his angry smirking tone

The crowd erupted into cheers of 'Chazz It Up!'

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

MIDNIGHT

* * *

Chris got out of bed, slipped on his Ra blazer, grabbed his duffle bag with all of his clothes and cards in, his deck box and his bag with his duel disk and essentials in and crept downstairs. He slipped the note out of his trouser pocket and placed it on the cabinet in the kitchen before letting himself out of the front door.

There was a taxi awaiting him outside. He clambered in and instructed him to go to the Domino City docks…


	5. Morning Boat to DA

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or anyof the characters portrayed within the televised serial. The events and OC's in the story are entirely fictional, any resemblance to any real person is entirely coincidential and no offence is meant.

* * *

The taxi arrived at the docks an hour later. Chris paid the driver the $70 fare and got out with his things. He looked around it was empty. He quickly fled to a nearby sheltered area and got comfortable, then set the alarm on his watch for 6am. He shut his eyes and dreamt that in 5 hours time he'd be boarding a ship to go to Duel Academy.

* * *

5 HOURS LATER

* * *

Chris' alarm sounded for him to wake up, it didn't take him long as the air was cold. He got to his feet and stretched off. Then he headed towards the sound of the commotion from pier 28. There it was the ship that would take him to his new home on Academy Island.

He walked towards the crowd, and checked in with one of the porters, then labelled his things with the labels he had been given and boarded the ship, with his bag over his shoulder.

The atmosphere was sensational, there were kids everywhere trading cards, chatting and generally having a good time. He went to the side of the ship and looked over at the parents waving their kids goodbye. It was strange that Chris didn't feel anything at this moment, well except for the feeling of liberation that was coursing through his veins.

He went through to the dining hall where there was a buffet laid out and a stage to duel on. He made a note of where it was and continued exploring the ship. Within an hour or so he had seen most of the ship and decided to head back to the dining hall to get something to eat, when it hit him he hadn't eaten since dinner last night.

He grabbed a plate and piled it with food, there weren't many table left except one with an oriental looking girl sitting on her own. She was wearing a Ra blazer as well. He placed his plate on the table and sat down.

"So you got into Ra too huh?" Chris said trying to make conversation

"Yeah, I would have made blue but I goofed on my written exam and missed out by 8 points." The girl said

"My name's Chris by the way, Chris Matthews." Chris said, introducing himself

"Yumi Ichijojo, I'm pleased to meet you." She replied

"So what does your deck centre on?" Chris asked

"I like using Alien cards; they're different from the main staple of the decks around here. What about you?" Yumi replied

"I field and Elemental Hero and Neo Spacian deck, and what's more it's the only one I've ever seen. But aliens do sound like a good choice." Chris said

"Heroes? I've never heard of them." Yumi said inquisitively

"Yeah, they're pretty unheard of these days because they were released once like 25 years ago then they disappeared, but they centre on fusing the basic heroes to form stronger heroes."

"So were your parents pleased about you getting in to the Academy?" Yumi asked

"I'm not one for dwelling on the opinions of others, I'm happy that I got in and that's all that counts." Chris said avoiding the question while making it seemed like it was a related answer.

"My parents were thrilled; they told everyone they knew that their little princess was going to be the first 'Queen of Games'. But it just puts so much pressure on me to succeed now. I don't want to let them down." Yumi said

"Hey, chillax, I'm sure you'll do fine. You were only 8 points off of Obelisk, and there are always the promotion exams. You'll be in Blue in no time, and I'll be joining you as well, I only got Yellow because I didn't go to Duel Prep School." Chris explained

"You're right Chris, I will get Blue and I'm taking you with me!" Yumi declared

The two continued to chat for the rest of the trip about their expectations of the school and who their favourite pro of all time is. The sun was beginning to set, when a voice on the tannoy that they would be disembarking shortly. Chris and Yumi made a move for the side of the ship so they could disembark early.


End file.
